psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Dihydroxyphenylacetic acid
DOPAC (dihydroxyphenylacetic acid) is a metabolite of dopamine. The dopaminergic pathway consists of the following: ----> via MAO -> DOPAC -> via COMT / \ Dopamine (DA) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ---> homovanillic acid (HVA) \ / ----> via COMT -> 3-MT -> via MAO One of the three direct products from the alteration of dopamine (DOPAC, 3-MT (3-methoxytyramine) and noradrenaline) DOPAC is an important metabolite when studying the behaviour of the dopaminergic system for multiple reasons; 3-MT is generally more difficult to assay alongside dopamine and by assessing all three metabolites (DOPAC, HVA and 3-MT) abnormalities in either COMT (catechol-O-methyl transferase) or MAO (monoamine oxidase) can be indirectly identified. This has large ramifications as COMT abnormalities are suspected in various neuropsychiatric diseases including schizophrenia. See also *Dopamine metabolites References *Alston-Mills, B., Parker, A. C., Eisen, E. J., Wilson, R., & Fletcher, S. (1999). Factors influencing maternal behavior in the hubb/hubb mutant mouse: Physiology & Behavior Vol 68(1-2) Dec 1999, 3-8. *Anderzhanova, E. A., Afanas'ev, I. I., Kudrin, V. S., & Rayevsky, K. S. (2000). Effect of d-amphetamine and Sydnocarb on the extracellular level of dopamine, 3,4-dihydroxyphenylacetic acid, and hydroxyl radicals generation in rat striatum. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Aubert, I., Guigoni, C., Li, Q., Dovero, S., Bioulac, B. H., Gross, C. E., et al. (2007). Enhanced Preproenkephalin-B-Derived Opioid Transmission in Striatum and Subthalamic Nucleus Converges Upon Globus Pallidus Internalis in L-3,4-dihydroxyphenylalanine-Induced Dyskinesia: Biological Psychiatry Vol 61(7) Apr 2007, 836-844. *Baumann, M. H., Rothman, R. B., & Ali, S. F. (1998). Neurochemical and neuroendocrine effects of ibogaine in rats: Comparison to MK-801. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Bazzett, T. J. (1991). Recovery of male copulatory behavior following 6-OHDA lesions of the MPOA: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bjorkman, R., & Elam, M. (1993). Diclofenac evaluated in a human experimental model of central pain: Pain Vol 54(2) Aug 1993, 197-202. *Carey, R., Damianopoulos, E., & DePalma, G. (2000). The 5-HT-sub(1A ) antagonist WAY 100635 can block the low-dose locomotor stimulant effects of cocaine: Brain Research Vol 862(1-2) Apr 2000, 242-246. *Casseron, W., & Genton, P. (2005). DOPA-sensitive dystonia-plus syndrome: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 47(3) Mar 2005, 200-203. *Davila, R., Zumarraga, M., Gonzalez Torres, M. A., Andia, I., & et al. (1994). Changes in plasma dihydroxyphenylacetic acid during haloperidol treatment of patients with schizophrenia: European Journal of Psychiatry Vol 8(3) Jul-Sep 1994, 187-190. *Drumheller, A., Henni, H., Lafond, G., Brunette, J. R., & et al. (1995). Differential effects of low versus high doses of apomorphine on retinal dopamine metabolism in light- and dark-adapted rabbits: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 50(1) Jan 1995, 83-90. *Eltayb, A., Wadenberg, M.-L. G., & Svensson, T. H. (2005). Enhanced Cortical Dopamine Output and Antipsychotic-like Effect of Raclopride with Adjunctive Low-Dose L-dopa: Biological Psychiatry Vol 58(4) Aug 2005, 337-343. *Fink-Jensen, A., Hansen, L., Hansen, J. B., & Nielsen, E. B. (1996). Regional differences in the effect of haloperidol and atypical neuroleptics on interstitial levels of DOPAC in the rat forebrain: An in vivo microdialysis study: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 10(2) 1996, 119-125. *Gongwer, M. A. (1999). The involvement of certain dopaminergic and serotonergic pathways in alcohol preference and tolerance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Guinetdinov, R. R., Bogdanov, M. B., Pogorelov, V. M., Kudrin, V. S., & et al. (1991). Stereoisomers of the atypical neuroleptic carbidine modulate striatal dopamine release in awake rats: Neuropharmacology Vol 30(11) Nov 1991, 1251-1254. *Harada, Y., Mizukawa, R., Hazama, H., Takada, H., & et al. (1990). Diurnal rhythms of monoamine metabolites in rat amygdala measured with intracerebral dialysis: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 36(2) Aug 1990, 87-91. *Harrod, S. B., Dwoskin, L. P., Green, T. A., Gehrke, B. J., & Bardo, M. T. (2003). Lobeline does not serve as a reinforcer in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 165(4) Feb 2003, 397-404. *Hegarty, A. A., & Vogel, W. H. (1993). Modulation of the stress response by ethanol in the rat frontal cortex: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 45(2) Jun 1993, 327-334. *Hill, M. P., Brotchie, J. M., Grossman, A. R., Bezard, E., Michel, A., Grimee, R., et al. (2004). Levetiracetam Interferes With the L-Dopa Priming Process in MPTP-Lesioned Drug-Naive Marmosets: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 27(4) Jul-Aug 2004, 171-177. *Holson, R. R., Ali, S. F., & Scallet, A. C. (1988). The effect of isolation rearing and stress on monoamines in forebrain nigrostriatal, mesolimbic, and mesocortical dopamine systems: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 537 Oct 1988, 512-514. *Hull, E. M., Eaton, R. C., Moses, J., & Lorrain, D. (1993). Copulation increases dopamine activity in the medial preoptic area of male rats: Life Sciences Vol 52(11) 1993, 935-940. *Inoue, K., Kiriike, N., Okuno, M., Ito, H., & et al. (1993). Scheduled feeding caused activation of dopamine metabolism in the striatum of rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 53(1) Jan 1993, 177-181. *Jana, S., Maiti, A. K., Bagh, M. B., Banerjee, K., Das, A., Roy, A., et al. (2007). Dopamine but not 3,4-dihydroxy phenylacetic acid (DOPAC) inhibits brain respiratory chain activity by autoxidation and mitochondria catalyzed oxidation to quinone products: Implications in Parkinson's disease: Brain Research Vol 1139 Mar 2007, 195-200. *Kumar, A., & Foster, T. C. (2007). Shift in induction mechanisms underlies an age-dependent increase in DHPG-induced synaptic depression at CA3-CA1 synapses: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 98(5) Nov 2007, 2729-2736. *Lane, E. L., Cheetham, S. C., & Jenner, P. (2005). Repeated administration of the monoamine reuptake inhibitor BTS 74 398 induces ipsilateral circling in the 6-hydroxydopamine lesioned rat without sensitizing motor behaviours: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 21(1) Jan 2005, 179-186. *Lapchak, P. A., Araujo, D. M., Hilt, D. C., Sheng, J., & Jiao, S. (1997). Adenoviral vector-mediated GDNF gene therapy in a rodent lesion model of late stage Parkinsons' disease: Brain Research Vol 777(1-2) Nov 1997, 153-160. *Lester, D. (1991). Concentrations of cerebrospinal fluid monoamine metabolites in suicides: Psychological Reports Vol 68(1) Feb 1991, 146. *Liljequist, S., Ekman, A., Snape, B., Soderpalm, B., & et al. (1990). Environment-dependent effects of ethanol on DOPAC and HVA in various brain regions of ethanol-tolerant rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 102(3) Nov 1990, 319-324. *Maier, S. E., Chen, W.-J. A., & West, J. R. (1996). Prenatal binge-like alcohol exposure alters neurochemical profiles in fetal rat brain: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 55(4) Dec 1996, 521-530. *Marek, P., Chapman, C. D., & Howard, S. (1992). The effect of phencyclidine and DL-2-amino-5-phosphonovaleric acid on N-methyl-D-aspartic acid induced changes in extracellular concentration of dopamine and DOPAC in the rat neostriatum: Neuropharmacology Vol 31(2) Feb 1992, 123-127. *Matsuguchi, N., Ida, Y., Shirao, I., & Tsujimaru, S. (1994). Blocking effects of ethanol on stress-induced activation of rat mesoprefrontal dopamine neurons: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 48(1) May 1994, 297-299. *Melis, M. R., Succu, S., Mascia, M. S., Cortis, L., & Argiolas, A. (2003). Extra-cellular dopamine increases in the paraventricular nucleus of male rats during sexual activity: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 17(6) Mar 2003, 1266-1272. *Morgensen, J., Bjoklund, A., & Divac, I. (1992). Catecholamines and DOPAC in cortical and neostriatal regions during rats' learning of delayed alternation: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 52(2) 1992, 49-56. *Pacak, K., Armando, I., Fukuhara, K., Kvetnansky, R., & et al. (1992). Noradrenergic activation in the paraventricular nucleus during acute and chronic immobilization stress in rats: An in vivo microdialysis study: Brain Research Vol 589(1) Aug 1992, 91-96. *Pierce, R. C., & Rebec, G. V. (1993). Intraneostriatal administration of glutamate antagonists increases behavioral activation and decreases neostriatal ascorbate via nondopaminergic mechanisms: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 13(10) Oct 1993, 4272-4280. *Rajaei, Z., Alaei, H., Nasimi, A., Amini, H., & Ahmadiani, A. (2005). Ascorbate reduces morphine-induced extracellular DOPAC level in the nucleus accumbens: A microdialysis study in rats: Brain Research Vol 1053(1-2) Aug 2005, 62-66. *Roy, A., Karoum, F., & Pollack, S. (1992). Marked reduction in indexes of dopamine metabolism among patients with depression who attempt suicide: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 49(6) Jun 1992, 447-450. *See, R. E., Sorg, B. A., Chapman, M. A., & Kalivas, P. W. (1991). In vivo assessment of release and metabolism of dopamine in the ventrolateral striatum of awake rats following administration of dopamine D-sub-1 and D-sub-2 receptor agonists and antagonists: Neuropharmacology Vol 30(12A) Dec 1991, 1269-1274. *Staup, M. A., & Stehouwer, D. J. (2006). Ontogeny of L-DOPA-induced locomotion: Expression of c-Fos in the brainstem and basal ganglia of rats: Brain Research Vol 1068(1) Jan 2006, 56-64. *Thibault, L. (1992). Influence of feeding paradigm in rats on temporal pattern of: II. Brain serotoninergic and catecholaminergic systems: Chronobiology International Vol 9(1) Feb 1992, 19-34. *Tsuchida, K., Akiyama, K., Sakai, K., Ujike, H., & et al. (1996). Ontogeny of striatal dopamine release in rats after acute administration of methamphetamine: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 53(3) Mar 1996, 575-580. *Wyatt, R. J., Karoum, F., & Masserano, J. (1998). Effects of antipsychotics, vitamin E, and MK-801 on dopamine dynamics in the rat brain following discontinuation of cocaine: Psychiatry Research Vol 80(3) Sep 1998, 213-225. *Yamada, S., Harano, M., & Tanaka, M. (1998). Dopamine autoreceptors in rat nucleus accumbens modulate prepulse inhibition of acoustic startle: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 60(4) Aug 1998, 803-808. *Yamashita, K., Kitayama, I., Hamanaka, K., & Nomura, J. (1998). Effect of reserpine on 3-methoxy-4-hydroxyphenylethyleneglycol and 3,4-dihydroxyphenylacetic acid in the hippocampus of depression-model rats: An in vivo microdialysis study: Brain Research Vol 785(1) Feb 1998, 10-17. Category:Acids Category:Dopamine Catagory:Dopamine metabolites